LeBlanc
, wird sie 1 Sekunde lang und erschafft ein kontrollierbares Spiegelbild, das äußerlich nicht von der echten LeBlanc zu unterscheiden ist. Das Spiegelbild kann normal angreifen, verursacht jedoch keinen Schaden. Nach seinem Erscheinen läuft das Spiegelbild 1900 Einheiten in Richtung eines zufälligen Ortes in Blickrichtung von LeBlanc. |description2 = Das Spiegelbild löst sich nach 8 Sekunden auf, oder wenn es getötet wird. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = : LeBlanc projiziert ein Siegel auf ein Ziel, welches verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird das markierte Ziel von einer anderen Fähigkeit von LeBlanc getroffen, explodiert das Siegel und das Ziel erleidet den selben erneut. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} | }} |speed = 1450 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = LeBlanc hinterlässt an ihrem Ausgangsort für 4 Sekunden ein Rückkehrportal, springt dann an den gewählten Zielpunkt und verursacht am Zielpunkt an allen nahen Gegnern . Sie kann dann diese Fähigkeit nach |nachdem der Sprung beendet wurde}} Sekunden kostenlos erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc teleportiert sich an das Rückkehrportal ihrer ersten Aktivierung zurück. }}| haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. |video = LeBlanc-W.ogv }} }} | | }} |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = | | | | }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in eine gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und erzeugt eine Kette zwischen getroffenem Gegner und LeBlanc für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Das Ziel wird solange die Kette noch da ist. Die Kette kann brechen, indem sich das Ziel außer Reichweite bewegt. Sollte die Kette nicht gebrochen werden, wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet den zusätzlichen magischen Schaden. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. |video = LeBlanc-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirkt eine verstärkte Version ihrer zuletzt gewirkten Fähigkeit. Diese zugabeverstärkte Fähigkeit hat die selben Effekte wie die normale Version dieser Fähigkeit, verursacht jedoch erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |Markierungsschaden| |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = |Festwurzeln-Schaden| |Gesamtschaden| }} }}| }} Begleiter |damagetype = |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |as = |movespeed = |control = (greift automatisch dasselbe Ziel an wie die echte LeBlanc, allerdings wird LeBlanc daran hindern, ihr Spiegelbild zu kontrollieren) |target = Vasall |spelleffects = Normale Angriff wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |abilities = * Sobald beschworen läuft das Spiegelbild automatisch von der Schadensquelle weg, die LeBlanc gebracht hat. Wenn die Passive ohne Schadensquelle ausgelöst wird, wird das Spiegelbild in LeBlancs Blickrichtung laufen. ** Das Spiegelbild sieht für LeBlanc und ihre Verbündeten anders aus, Gegner können keinen Unterschied sehen. * Die normalen Angriffe vom Spiegelbild können Treffereffekte auslösen. Jedoch wird kein Lebensraub angewendet und ein verursacht keinen Schaden. }} cs:LeBlanc en:LeBlanc es:LeBlanc fr:LeBlanc pl:LeBlanc pt-br:LeBlanc ru:Ле Блан zh:乐芙兰 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte |-|Liga-Bewertung= Liga-Beurteilung: LeBlanc Kandidat: LeBlanc Datum: 29. Oktober, 20 CLE BEOBACHTUNG LeBlancs maßvolle Schritte lassen sie mit einer Grazie und einem Dekorum über den polierten Marmor hinwegschweben, die ihresgleichen suchen. Ihr verziertes Magiergewand, stilvoll und gepflegt, verleiht ihr ein imposantes Erscheinungsbild, wie man es nur selten fernab eines königlichen Hofes sieht. In ihren zarten Händen hält sie einen langen Stab, den eine Reihe facettenreicher Kristalle, von einer unbekannten Macht in der Schwebe gehalten, krönen. In ihr glänzendes Haar ist ein weiterer solcher Kristall gesteckt, der das Licht der Fackeln, an denen sie vorüberschreitet, in alle Richtungen zerstreut. Vor einer verzierten Tür kommt sie zum Stehen und hält einen Moment inne, um die Inschrift zu studieren. „Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren“, liest sie verwundert. Die Ironie lässt die Ränder ihrer Lippen einen Bogen beschreiben und ein kurzes Lächeln erahnen, doch nur für eine Sekunde. Einen Augenblick später ist ihr Antlitz einmal mehr unerbittlich – ein gefühlloses Rätsel, doch noch immer atemberaubend schön. Sie streckt eine ihrer perfekt manikürten Hände aus und lässt die Flügeltür trotz ihres offensichtlichen Gewichts mühelos aufschwingen. Für einen Moment späht sie in die beklemmende Schwärze, bevor sie die Dunkelheit mit gleichmäßigen Schritten betritt. BETRACHTUNG Die Dunkelheit wurde kalt. Sie zog die Robe fester um sich, um sich vor der Kühle zu schützen, und unterdrückte ein leichtes Zittern. Eine Gestalt in einer Kutte schob sich mit einer abgedunkelten Laterne in ihren Händen an ihr vorbei. Im schwachen Licht der Laterne konnte sie Steine und Mörtel zu ihren beiden Seiten ausmachen. Weiter entfernt tropfte Wasser und der Gestank von Schimmel kroch ihr in die Nase. Eine weitere schattenhafte Gestalt schlurfte an ihr vorbei, Teil einer Prozession. Sich am Ende der Prozession einreihend, schaute LeBlanc einen Augenblick an sich herunter. Über ihren traditionellen Hofputz war ein samtschwarzer Umhang drapiert, der mit einer onyxfarbenen schwarzen Rose zusammengehalten wurde. Ihr Stab war verschwunden, ebenso wie die Brosche in ihrem Haar. Vor ihr weitete sich der Tunnel in einen Raum und sie sah, wie sich eine Vielzahl von Leuten in der Dunkelheit zusammenfand. LeBlanc schob sich bis an die Spitze. Die Menge teilte sich vor ihr und sie rang nach Luft. Dort, inmitten der Herde Schaulustiger, stand sie sich selbst von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Nun, mehr oder weniger sich selbst. Augenblicklich war ihr die Situation vertraut und sie wartete geduldig auf ihren Moment. Einer der Kapuzen-tragenden Zuschauer trat vor und wandte sich an den Doppelgänger: „LeBlanc“, krächzte er die Frau im Zentrum des Kreises an, „weshalb hast du uns beschworen? Dies sind gefährliche Zeiten für ein so großes Treffen der Schwarzen Rose.“ Die Frau öffnete ihren Mund, um zu sprechen, doch ein scharfes Keuchen unterbrach sie. Sie zückte ein besticktes, mit Blut besprenkeltes Taschentuch aus den Falten ihres Kleides und benutzte es, um ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Sie räusperte sich. „Brüder und Schwestern“, sprach sie leise, „ich habe euch gerufen, da ich alt bin und gebrechlich werde. Schon bald werde ich wieder eins sein mit dem Staub.“ Sie lächelte: „Für mich ist die Zeit gekommen, meine Stellung als Matrone der Gesellschaft abzugeben.“ Sie hustete erneut, lauter diesmal. „Unter euch ist eine, die große Verheißung und Führungskraft gezeigt hat“, fuhr sie fort. „Jemand, deren Talente nur durch ihre Hingabe und Loyalität übertroffen werden.“ Sie zog die funkelnde Brosche aus ihrem Haar und die Illusion löste sich auf. Ihre Porzellanhaut wurde aschfarben, ihr Haar dünn und strähnig und ihre Augen eingefallen. Sie streckte eine runzelige Hand in LeBlancs Richtung aus, „Evaine, tritt vor und gib dich zu erkennen.“ LeBlanc trat vor, nahm das Schmuckstück in Empfang und drapierte es in ihrem sorgsam zurechtgemachten Haar. Ihre Vorgängerin bot ihr den Stab dar. „Seltsam“, merkte die alte Frau an, „es ist, als schaute ich in den Spiegel.“ LeBlanc übernahm auch den Stab und die Szenerie um sie herum löste sich auf. Einen Augenblick später saß sie in ihrem Studierzimmer, den Stab sorgsam in der Beuge ihres Ellenbogens abgelegt, als sie aus einer reichverzierten Tasse Tee nippte. Ihr gegenüber saß eine hinfällige Gestalt, der zerbrechliche Körper in eine streng zusammengehaltene Militärtracht gehüllt. Ein großer Rabe saß auf seiner Schulter. „Welchem Umstand habe ich das Vergnügen dieses Besuches zu verdanken, Jericho Swain?” fragte sie. Swains gekrümmte Hand schloss sich um den Henkel seiner Teetasse und er führte das dampfend heiße Getränk an seine Lippen. „Ausgezeichnet”, krächzte er. „Matrone LeBlanc, Ihr hattet schon immer einen tadellosen Geschmack.“ „Den habe ich”, stimmte sie mit einem Lächeln zu, das aber doch nur Trauer enthielt. Sie streckte eine Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus, um seine von Narben gezeichnete Hand in die ihre zu nehmen. „Doch das wusstet Ihr bereits. Ihr wusstet es, bevor Ihr Euch selbst verkauft habt.“ Swain drückte einen dornigen Onyxring in ihre Hand. „Das ist wahr. Ich habe Opfer gebracht. Aber ich habe sie für uns erbracht. Die Schwarze Rose gehört Euch, Matrone, aber ich wurde etwas Größeres.“ Wie als Zustimmung krächzte der Rabe auf seiner Schulter. „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Tut Euch mit mir zusammen und wir können uns zurückholen, was uns durch Boram Darkwill genommen wurde.“ Sie blickte auf den Ring. „Ihr habt Eurer Persönlichkeit entsagt, um Darkwills Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Der Rest eilt nicht.“ „Vielleicht. Aber es gibt andere Wege”, fuhr Swain fort. Ein Dienstbote trat in die Tür, um einen weiteren Gast anzukündigen. „General Du Couteau ist hier, um Euch zu sehen, Matrone.“ LeBlanc warf Swain einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Schickt ihn hinauf“, antwortete sie. Der Dienstbote verließ das Studierzimmer. „Du Couteau ist dieser ordinäre Schoßhund des Generals“, spie sie. „Er wird uns nichts nützen, Jericho.“ „Vielleicht seid Ihr im Irrtum, Täuscherin. Er ist von noblem Blut“, sagte Swain. LeBlanc hielt den Ring empor: „Aber er ist keiner von uns!“ Swain nickte: „Weshalb möchtet Ihr der Liga beitreten, LeBlanc?“ „Ich will das Geburtsrecht meines Volkes einfordern“, verkündete sie mit brennenden Flammen in ihren Augen. „Und glaubt mir, es wird mir gelingen.“ Jericho Swain stand vom Tisch auf und streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht. „Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ LeBlanc warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte: „Ihr denkt, ich hätte meine Gedanken offenbart, Beschwörer?“ höhnte sie. „Ihr werdet LeBlanc nie kennen. Sie ist sehr viel älter als ich. Sie ist älter als Eure so geschätzte Liga.“ Swain nickte. Die Türen vor ihr flogen auf und ließen sie allein im Licht zurück. Die Liga der Legenden erwartete sie. }} Zitate Die Zitate-Sektion befindet sich aktuell im Aufbau. Sobald die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, sind hier alle Zitate dieses Champions zu finden. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Alte Splash Arts |Sonstiges= Trivia * LeBlanc wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * In Final Fantasy X-2 gibt es einen Charakter mit demselben Namen. * LeBlancs Spiegelbild in ihrem alten, klassischen Splash Art (siehe hier) sieht nicht ganz genauso aus wie LeBlanc. Möglicherweise zeigt der Spiegel ihr altes/wahres Ich "Evaine". * Der Skin "Verruchte LeBlanc" ist eine Ahnlehnung an Cruella de Vil aus Disneys 101 Dalmatiner. * Der Skin "Angesehene LeBlanc"' '''ist angelehnt an Zauberer im Allgemeinen. LeBlanc ähnelt hier sehr dem Comic-Charakter Zatanna Zatara (vgl. hier). * Der Skin "Rabengeborene LeBlanc" wurde zur Graunacht 2014 veröffentlicht und war nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang käuflich. * LeBlanc steht im Verdacht zu sein, da in einem Kampf zwischen und s Spiegelbild auf s Brustpanzer zu sehen ist. Alte Fähigkeiten '''LeBlancs' Fähigkeiten markieren getroffene Gegner mit einem Siegel der Bosheit für 4 Sekunden. Dieses Siegel lädt sich über Sekunden auf. Danach kann LeBlancs nächste getroffene Fähigkeit es auslösen, um Stufe)}} als zusätzlichen zu verursachen. |description2 = Das Siegel der Bosheit kann am gleichen Ziel nur einmal alle 5 Sekunden angebracht werden. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = LeBlanc wirft eine Splittersphäre auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht . |leveling = |Magischer Abprallschaden gegen Vasallen| }} |description2 = Wenn die Splittersphäre ein Siegel der Bosheit auslöst, so springt sie auf nahe Gegner mit geladenem Siegel der Bosheit über und löst diese ebenfalls aus, verursacht nur 60 % des Schadens gegen Vasallen. }}| }} }} |speed = 1600 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Schadensreichweite |custominfo = 260 |description = LeBlanc erschafft für 4 Sekunden ein Rückkehrprotal an ihrer aktuellen Position und sprintet dann zum gewählten Zielort, um bei ihrer Ankunft an allen nahen Gegnern zu verursachen. Nach einer Verzögerung von |dieser Zeitraum beginnt zu Beginn des Sprints}} Sekunden kann sie Verzerrung ohne weitere Kosten erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc teleportiert sich sofort zum geschaffenen Rückkehrportal. }}| Sekunden, in denen sie nicht zurückspringen kann. * LeBlanc kehrt immer zum Rückkehrprotal zurück, unabhängig von der Distanz. * Verzerrung und die haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. * Für von beispielsweise gilt auch die Reaktivierung als Distanzzurücklegung, für von jedoch nicht. }} }} | | |}} |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = | | |11}} |description = LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in gerader Linie, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und verbindet sich mit diesem für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn sich das Ziel nicht aus der Reichweite der Verbindung begibt, so wird es für und erhält den gleichen magischen Schaden erneut. |leveling2 = }} }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = LeBlanc erhält Zugriff auf einen neuen Satz von Fähigkeiten, der aus verstärkten Versionen ihrer normalen Fähigkeiten und einer neue ultimativen Fähigkeit namens . LeBlanc's verstärkte normale Fähigkeiten interagieren nicht mit der Abklingzeit der normalen Fähigkeiten und kosten kein . Nach etwa 8 Sekunden ohne Aktivierung der verstärkten Fähigkeiten wird Zugabe deaktiviert, jedoch keine Abklingzeit ausgelöst. |leveling = |description2 = LeBlanc für 0,1 Sekunden, beschwört ein Spiegelbild und wirkt dann die gewählte verstärkte Fähigkeit. Das Spiegelbild bleibt für Sekunden bestehen und verschwindet, wenn es Einzelzielschaden erhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |description = Der Schaden von Splittersphäre wird verstärkt. |leveling = }} }}| }} : Der Schaden von Verzerrung wird verstärkt. |leveling = }} |description2 = : LeBlanc teleportiert sich zum Rückkehrportal von Zugabe: Verzerrung. }}| Sekunden, in denen sie nicht zurückspringen kann. * LeBlanc kehrt immer zum Rückkehrprotal zurück, unabhängig von der Distanz. * Verzerrung und die haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. * Für von beispielsweise gilt auch die Reaktivierung als Distanzzurücklegung, für von jedoch nicht. }} }} : Der Schaden von Ätherische Ketten wird verstärkt. |leveling = |Gesamtschaden| }} }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. }} }} |Schatten der Rose hat eine von Zugabe unabhängige Abklingzeit}} |description = : LeBlanc beschwört ein Spiegelbild am gewählten Ort. Die Abklingzeit von Zugabe wird zurückerstattet, stattdessen erhält Schatten der Rose eine eigene Abklingzeit. Der Spiegelbild verschwindet, sobald er seine ausgeführt hat. }}| }} Begleiter |hp = |damagetype = Normal |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |as = |ms = |control = Es muss zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Spiegelbildern unterschieden werden. * Das Spiegelbild von kann nur platziert werden, danach agiert es autonom. * Das Spiegelbild von kann mit Alt + Rechtsklick gesteuert werden. |target = Kann wie ein Champion von jeglichen Fähigkeiten und Angriffen getroffen werden. |spelleffects = Wendet keine Art der Zaubereffekte an. |abilities = Schatten der Rose * Nach der Beschwörung an einem global beliebig wählbaren Ort, durch , führt dieses Spiegelbild eine schadensfreie Kopie von LeBlancs zuletzt gewirkter Fähigkeit aus, sofern es den nächsten gegnerischen Champion damit treffen kann. * Dieses Spiegelbild kann nach der Platzierung vom Spieler nicht mehr kontrolliert werden. * Nur Leblanc und ihre Verbündeten können dieses Spiegelbild durch visuelle Unterschiede erkennen. * Das Spiegelbild kann nicht durch verstärkt werden. Zugabe * Nach der Beschwörung durch eine , kann dieses Spiegelbild kontrolliert werden und seine normalen Angriffe können Schaden anrichten, wenden aber keinen Lebensraub an. ** Das Spiegelbild kann mit seinen normalen Angriffen gegnerische Champions töten. ** Trifft der letzte normale Angriff des Spiegelbildes ganz kurz bevor es verschwindet, so ist dies ein . ** Normale Angriffe des Spiegelbildes, die sich noch in der Luft befinden, während das Spiegelbild bereits verschwunden ist, verursachen keinen Schaden mehr und lösen auch nichts mehr aus. * Normale Angriffe des Spiegelbilds verursachen 60 % an Schaden gegen Champions und 30 % gegen Gebäude. ** Ein verursacht ganz normal den 2-fachen Schaden. * Die normalen Angriffe wenden Treffereffekte auf besondere Weise an: ** , , , , ** (gegen Gebäude), , , , , (verursacht unabhängig von LeBlancs echtem Level nur den Level 1-Schaden), , , , , (nur eine Steigerung), (erscheint und kann sofort Zauberklinge benutzen) * Das Spiegelbild wird erzeugen und von und profitieren. ** Beides wird nicht doppelt angewendet, wenn die echte LeBlanc in der Nähe ist. ** von Spiegelbild verursacht nur den Level 1-Schaden. * LeBlanc und das Spiegelbild können mit einer Verwendung der 2 verschiedene Ziele treffen. ** Das Spiegelbild beginnt mit normalen Angriffen anzugreifen, sofern es ein Ziel mit seiner schadensfreien Version der getroffen hat. * Nur Leblanc und ihre Verbündeten können dieses Spiegelbild durch visuelle Unterschiede erkennen. * Das Spiegelbild kann nicht durch verstärkt werden. }} |-|1.= , wird sie 1 Sekunde lang und erschafft ein Spiegelbild, das weniger Leben}} besitzt, keinen Schaden verursacht und bis zu 8 Sekunden bestehen bleibt, außer es wird vorher getötet. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = : LeBlanc projiziert ein Siegel auf ein Ziel, welches verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird das markierte Ziel von einer anderen Fähigkeit von LeBlanc getroffen, explodiert das Siegel und das Ziel erleidet den selben erneut. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} | }} |speed = 1450 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = LeBlanc hinterlässt an ihrem Ausgangsort ein Rückkehrportal, springt dann an den gewählten Zielpunkt und verursacht am Zielpunkt an allen nahen Gegnern . Sie kann dann diese Fähigkeit für 4 Sekunden kostenlos erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc teleportiert sich an das Rückkehrportal ihrer ersten Aktivierung zurück. }}| haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. }} }} | | }} |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = | | | | }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in eine gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und erzeugt eine Kette zwischen getroffenem Gegner und LeBlanc für Sekunden. Während dieser Zeit wird das Ziel um 25 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Das Ziel kann die Kette brechen, indem es sich außer Reichweite bewegt. Sollte die Kette nicht gebrochen werden, wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet den selben magischen Schaden erneut |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. |video = |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirkt eine verstärkte Version ihrer zuletzt gewirkten Fähigkeit. Diese zugabeverstärkte Fähigkeit hat die selben Effekte wie die normale Version dieser Fähigkeit, verursacht jedoch erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = |Gesamtschaden| }} }} }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.24 * ** 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 Sekunden ⇒ 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 Sekunden V8.23: * Änderungen an fehlenden oder schwer wahrnehmbaren visuellen Effekten von und einigen ihrer Skins wurden vorgenommen: ** Grund- ist jetzt größer und mit einer Grafik im inneren der Kugel versehen. ** : Der Klon hat jetzt die richtigen Partikeleffekte. ** ist jetzt größer. ** sind jetzt dunkler. ** : Der Klon hat jetzt die richtigen Partikeleffekte. ** : Die Fähigkeit hat jetzt rosafarbene Effekte. V4.17: * ** Jetzt siehst du mich: LeBlanc erschafft nun ein Spiegelbild, nachdem ihre Unsichtbarkeit endet ⇒ sofort ** Jetzt nicht: LeBlanc und ihr Spiegelbild bleiben so lange unsichtbar wie der andere (wenn die Unsichtbarkeit einer Seite gebrochen wird, bricht auch die der anderen). ** Dauer der Unsichtbarkeit: 0,5 Sekunden ⇒ 1 Sekunde * ** Ausweichen, was das Zeug hält: LeBlanc hat nun 3 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden, um auf ihre Rückkehrplattform zurückzukehren. V4.13: * ** Kosten: 80/90/100/110/120 Mana ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 Mana V4.10: * ** Name: Siegel des Verstummens ⇒ Siegel der Bosheit ** Verstummen: Lässt das Ziel nicht mehr verstummen. V4.4: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ätherische Ketten“ einen Gegner immer noch festhalten konnte, selbst wenn LeBlanc bei der Aktivierung des zweiten Effekts außer Reichweite war. V3.10a: * Allgemein ** Die Grund-Lebensregeneration wurde von 5,05 auf 7,05 erhöht. ** Der Angriffsschaden pro Stufe wude von 3,1 auf 3,5 erhöht V3.9: * ** Das „Spiegelbild“ wird jetzt anstatt stehen zu bleiben versuchen zu rennen. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70/75/80/85/90 auf 50/60/70/80/90 verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde sowohl für den anfänglichen Einschlags- als auch den Detonationsschaden der Markierung auf 55/80/105/130/155 (+0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke) geändert. *** Der Einschlagsschaden betrug 70/110/150/190/230 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke). *** Der Schaden der Markierung betrug 20/40/60/80/100 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Die Wirkdauer der Verstummung wurde von 2 Sekunden auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit startet nun anstatt bei der Rückkehr zur „Verzerrung“ bereits beim Ausführen. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80 auf 80/90/100/110/120 erhöht. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Verzerrung“ im Nebel des Krieges sichtbar war. * ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung (und die Zeit bis zur Verwurzelung) wurde von 2 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verwurzelung wurde von 1/1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 auf konstante 1,5 Sekunden verändert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 10 auf 14/13/12/11/10 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/50/0 auf 0 verringert. ** Alle Fähigkeiten, die eine „Zugabe“ erhalten, verursachen nun ihren eigenen Grundschaden anstatt den Grundschaden der zu Grunde liegenden Fähigkeit zu verstärken * ** Verursacht nun 100/200/300 (+0,65 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden, einmal beim Einschlag, ein weiteres Mal, falls die Markierung detoniert. * ** Die Abklingzeit startet nun anstatt bei der Rückkehr zur „Verzerrung“ bereits beim Ausführen. ** Verursacht nun beim Einschlag 150/300/450 (+0,975 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden * ** Verursacht nun 100/200/300 (+0,65 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden, einmal beim Einschlag, ein weiteres Mal, falls das Ziel festgehalten wird. V1.0.0.151: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 80/85/90/95/100 verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1400 auf 2000 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 20/18/16/14/12 auf 18/16/14/12/10 Sekunden verringert. ** Das Zaubern von „Zugabe: Verzerrung“ hindert LeBlanc nicht länger daran, zum Ausgangspunkt von „Verzerrung“ zurückzukehren. Dies gilt auch umgekehrt. V1.0.0.126: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Master Yi nicht festgehalten werden konnte. V1.0.0.120: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Leblancs Klon dauerhaft kampfunfähig wurde, wenn dieser bei seinem Erscheinen kampfunfähig gemacht wurde. V1.0.0.118: * ** Ein ausgegrautes Symbol für die Abklingzeit wurde hinzugefügt. V1.0.0.116: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zugabe: Verformung“ nicht allen Verbündeten anzeigte, ob die Fähigkeit bereit war. V1.0.0.112: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde für beide Komponenten von 0,4 auf 0,5 erhöht. V1.0.0.111: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Klangeffekt auch nach dem Tod des Ziels bestehen bleiben konnte. V1.0.0.108: * Allgemein ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 48 auf 51 erhöht. ** Der pro Stufe gewonnene Schaden von normalen Angriffen wurde von 2,9 auf 3,1 erhöht. V1.0.0.107: * ** Die Wirkdauer des Festhaltens wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 1/1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40/35/30 auf 40/32/24 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.105: * Allgemein ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Rüstung wurde von 3,0 auf 3,5 erhöht. ** „Verformung“ und „Rückverformung“ wurden in „Verzerrung“ und „Rückverzerrung“ umbenannt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 40 auf 40/35/30 verringert. V1.0.0.104: Hinzugefügt. * (Passive) ** Fallen LeBlancs Lebenspunkte unter 40%, wird sie sofort für eine halbe Sekunde getarnt. Danach erschafft sie ein Spiegelbild, das keinen Schaden verursacht und bis zu 8 Sekunden lang bestehen bleibt. Dies kann nur einmal pro Minute eintreten. * (Q) ** Leblanc projiziert eine Kugel auf ihr Ziel und verursacht so magischen Schaden und zeichnet das Ziel 3,5 Sekunden lang. Erleidet das Ziel durch eine von LeBlancs Fähigkeiten Schaden, wird das Siegel ausgelöst und lässt es Schaden erleiden und verstummen. * (W) ** LeBlanc bewegt sich schnell an einen Zielpunkt und verursacht dort an nahestehenden Einheiten magischen Schaden. Danach kann sie Verformung 3 Sekunden lang erneut einsetzen, um an ihre Ausgangsposition zurückzukehren. * (E) ** LeBlanc schleudert trügerische Ketten in ein Zielgebiet. Wird ein Gegner getroffen, so erleidet dieser magischen Schaden und sein Lauftempo wird um 25 % verringert. Bleibt das Ziel 2 Sekunden lang angekettet, erleidet es zusätzlichen magischen Schaden und kann sich nicht bewegen. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit) ** LeBlanc benutzt eine mächtigere Variante ihres letzten Zaubers, die zusätzlich mehr Schaden verursacht. 30 Sekunden Abklingzeit. }}